narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tenten/Archive 2
Tenten destroys the mask on the latest chapter of naruto manga, It doesn't even show that it was attacked by asuma's jutsu, it was actually attacked by tenten's banana palm using some kind of wind technique. If you have a look at the chapter again, it was tenten who was waving the fan. (Anyway I knew it was some kind of wind because it says "Whhoooossshh.." at the bottom of the picGerronix13 (talk) 16:43, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :Be that as it may, she said "Nice, he took out the lightning monster." Unless the translators at MangaStream are incredibly incompetent, then there is no way that she took it out. She may have started to counter the attack, but the general consensus is that the mask was taken out by Asuma's wind technique. Looking over the scene again, it's clear to me that she swung the fan, but the way that the lightning between her and the mask remains undisturbed makes it clear that she did not actually attack it. The wind that hits the mask comes from a different direction.Ryne 91 (talk) 17:30, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Oh yea! You were actually right. I didn't notice where the wind is coming from. The other thing that counfuses me is the thunder monster is attacking tenten right..., so it was coming from tenten's direction, the wind is came from in front of the monster (not at the side) meaning it was beside tenten. So how did it hit the thunder monster but not hitting tenten?? Asuma wont really destroy it because he's being controlled by kabuto. He might hit Tenten instead though, the thing is he didn't. Tenten also said that the banana palm fan was pretty sweet and cool so its kinda sayin that she saw the effects of it and how good is it and how useful is it in a battle. It would be good if you can answer my queries. (oh and also I've seen on tenten's page that she picked it up on the water. where does it say that?Gerronix13 (talk) 18:27, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ::I believe that she's standing on the water, which is why they put that she found it in the water. ::Anyways, Asuma accidentally hit the lightning mask with the attack when Ino knocked Choji out of the way. It came at the mask at an angle, and Tenten was not in the way of it. Also, Tenten has been shown to admiring weapons simply based on looks before. She probably just thinks it looks cool.Ryne 91 (talk) 18:31, March 31, 2011 (UTC) wow! you answerd all my questions very clearly, one more thing I was thinking about was she swung the fan, (and you also said that as well) so what came out of the fan??? Nothing?Gerronix13 (talk) 18:40, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :Personally, I don't think Tenten swung the fan. There are two ways to look at the ch 533 page 3 image,http://www.mangafox.com/manga/naruto/v56/c533/3.html , one way is to see TenTen swinging the fan with no effect and the other option is she was just holding it and Asuma's attack (swirling wind) made it look like she swung the fan. I have a feeling it is the latter of the two options. --Alastar 89 (talk) 20:07, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Jeez man..look at the panel.... Look at the right side of Asuma's technique; the wind's curving, the left side's doing the same. It's simple. I don't see why Kishimoto would have Tenten wielding such an almighty weapon and cover up her win with Asuma's technique. When she swing the thing we'll know. --Cerez™☺ 20:16, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :Look at wind that Asuma's Tech is making compared to the wind that is shown destroying the mask. They look nothing alike as while Asuma's tech has short lines disconnected to each other the tech hitting Kakuzu's mask is solid lines of wind. Also consider the fact that the battlefield they're on is fairly large and we don't see Tenten or the mask in the background of any of the panels leading up to it. (talk) 18:03, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :This actually makes more sense than it seems at first sigth... Now I'm considering the posibility.--Kind-Hearted-One (talk) 17:23, May 5, 2011 (UTC) setting off traps in the trap master arc tenten was the first one to set of the trap in the academy and she was braised by lee. then, the rest of them spilt into two man team and set the traps off. so, i think she was the one that find out how the trap works and tell them how to set it off. :Yeah this is kinda her forte, you know weapons and stuff.--Cerez™☺ 06:26, April 9, 2011 (UTC) more pictures we should added more pictures in tenten's page there's only 7 pictures in her page if you look in ino, hinata and sakura you will see 13, 14 and 22 pictures. so, we should added her using the twin rising dragons, twin rising dragons control, kibaku kunai, saving herself and lee from guren team, binding the beast in the movie, her face before binding the beast, defeating the beast, defeating her copy, helping naruto and shion by stopping the stone soldiers, her fire attacks and her other outfit. :Other articles are long enough to warrant that many images. Tenten's is not. ''~SnapperT '' 01:50, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ::There isn't much else to add either way...maybe 1 more image but ese es todo--Cerez™☺ 02:00, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :::i didn't mean to added them all. just two of them like the protective iron wall and her twin rising dragons control. ::::added one more picture please. :::::The amount i took the risk of adding is enough without squashing her article.--Cerez™☺ 11:51, April 10, 2011 (UTC) like to spin things i noticed that tenten like to spin things in her hand if you look in naruto ep 162, 155, naruto shippuden ep 108 and 105 she's seen spinning her scrolls before using them. in naruto shippuden ep 21 omake she was spinning the Microphone. should we added it to her personality. Sounds interesting. Go ahead, if someone disagrees we can just remove it. --Yamanaka Ino (talk) 00:12, April 10, 2011 (UTC) you do it, i may do a mess out there. I wouldn't say she likes spinning stuff. Spinning causes centrifugal forces, which helps her throw her weapons. Omnibender - Talk - 03:59, April 10, 2011 (UTC :what would "helps her throw her weapons" do with the Microphone. i will added it. ::When did she do that? Omnibender - Talk - 16:04, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Quotes can we added her talk about the bashosen as a Quote ?!. :No. It shows nothing about her personality, it's not character defining. Omnibender - Talk - 03:56, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ::it shows her love of weapon like this quotes "Amazing... The brilliance of the blade... the design. They're all beautiful! I want to take them all home!". :::And the quote you just mentioned already fulfils that role. And sign your posts, I already told you how to do it. Omnibender - Talk - 16:04, April 10, 2011 (UTC) favourite phrase her favourite phrase is in english version only. while everyone else have english and japanese versions. can someone added the japanese version. :i didn't ask to change her phrase i just ask to translate it. ::Uhm...Exactly that was done--Cerez™☺ 04:08, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Anon, sign your posts when you add then, just put in four tildes. Omnibender - Talk - 04:10, April 10, 2011 (UTC) her old phrase was "never miss my target". :That's how someone else translated it. This is the literal translation. Omnibender - Talk - 04:21, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Appearance in the fourth shinobi world war her appearance have have some changes. first she didn't use her gaint scroll and she doesn't wear gloves. :added. Friend just so you know you can also add these trivial things yourself.--Cerez365™☺ 05:30, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Tenten's hair, black or brown? Sometimes, I kept wondering weather her hair is black or brown in color. If she really resemble Asian-look, or more detail, Chinese-look, shouldn't her hair be in black color? :It's brown. Omnibender - Talk - 01:41, April 19, 2011 (UTC) more weapons we should added more weapon because there's a lot of weapons that have been used by tenten isn't listed. like in the curry of life arc she used the three sectional staff, in shippuden ep 192 she used a iron sphere with a chain, in the trap master arc she used a bow and arrows and a kama is seen in the groud in her fight with temari. (Tentenofthebashosen (talk) 16:04, April 20, 2011 (UTC)) she destroyed the masks she is the one that destroyed the masks, she was the one seems to be in battle with them i don't think kishi but her battling the lightning mask before it was destroyed by asuma and but the destroyed masks one panel before we see her running out of chakra for nothing. she didn't use the fan on some white zetsus kitsuchi desroyed them all. so, there's no other enemies she could have used the fan to battle there's just the three masks. kakuzu was in battle with izumo, kotetsu and darui, asuma with his team, dan vs choza, hiashi vs hizashi and kitsuchi take down the zetsu army.Tentenofthebashosen (talk) 04:43, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Five Elements I suggest we stop adding the five elements granted by the Bashōsen (and other tools, if there are any) to the infobox. I think it's confusing and lessens the importance of the characters' 'natural' elements. Adding the tool alone should be more than enough. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 10:29, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :I agree...adding the fan alone should be enough.--Cerez365™☺ 10:41, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm ambivalent to this. Should we remove this for Kinkaku as well? Should we remove Temari's Wind Release through fan and Lightning Release from the swordsmen who wield Kiba? I think there's no harm as long as there is the annotation. There's also the possibility of listing only the elements we saw the person use with it. Going by that, we'd only list Fire Reelase for Kinkaku. Omnibender - Talk - 16:01, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :::For some reason I don't like it. It's not like Ginkaku and Kinkaku who've probably been using the tools for what was their whole life similarly to Temari and Ringo. We didn't even see what element she used or anything. Maybe it's me being biased but if it were put back I wouldn't have that much of an issue.--Cerez365™☺ 16:09, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::I agree with removing the elements for Tenten at least. Listing the Bashōsen should be enough considering how "long" her use of it was. ''~SnapperT '' 16:29, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::But should we remove non-Fire elements from Kinkaku? Fire Release is technically the only element we saw him use. Omnibender - Talk - 17:44, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I think auto-adding elements is problematic in some cases. Like adding all elements to Madara because he has the Rinnegan. But I don't have a strong opinion about any specific solution. ''~SnapperT '' 19:35, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::::ShounenSuki voiced a similar concern when it happened, that's why the presumed annotations were added to water, wind and lightning. Omnibender - Talk - 20:19, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :In Kinkaku's case, I think it would be best to remove the elements, including fire. Mainly because, as unnatural elements, they simply make things too confusing and are already implied in the techniques and tools sections. After all, if we're adding the elements to his or Tenten's infoboxes, why not add them to Itachi's as well? He has access to all the elements through the Totsuka. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 21:28, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ::I think you mean Yamata. I'm still ambivalent towards this, due to similar cases of Temari's wind-through-fan and swordsmen lightning-through-Kiba. Are we removing those as well? Omnibender - Talk - 21:31, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, I meant the mirror. My bad. :::Any way, those cases you named are different in that those tools were never said to generate the elements. Well, the Kiba might be different and I believe I raised a similar concern back when it came out. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 21:38, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::Which is why Kiba wielders have the annotation, save for Raiga, who used a Lightning Release technique without the swords. And technically, we never saw Temari use a Wind Release without the fan, which I think is why there's the annotation in her infobox. Omnibender - Talk - 21:48, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Tenten ACTUALLY destroys the mask In the chapter where she's lying face down on the battleground, it's implied that she destroyed two of Kazuku's masks. If you go back a page earlier, there are two masks that are broken that previously weren't. Not to mention, she'd have to actually use the fan for it to drain her chakra to such an extent. Either way, I'm putting it down that she did destroy two masks but I thought I'd notify it first so people aren't all, "Where did this come from?". Shame on how we don't get to see it. CURSE YOU KISHIMOTO. Muffin Shota (talk) 02:38, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :Your argument became invalid when you said "it's implied that..." While we can assume she destroyed them and to be honest, to me, and many others we share the same belief. It's still speculation and as such cannot be added as there are too many variables to the situation.--Cerez365™☺ 03:15, May 5, 2011 (UTC) picture in the magazine in episode 209 there's an omake with team guy pictures on a magazines. i think we should added this magazine in their media.[[Tentenofthebashosen (talk) 12:41, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :what? why :s ? Also, please remember to sign your posts.--Cerez365™☺ 11:42, May 5, 2011 (UTC) I think we should added it. ova she appeared in some of the ovas but she didn't actually have a talk part except in the last one "the genei and the three wish" should we added this to her media.Tentenofthebashosen (talk) 12:46, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Weapon summoning jutsu? I've seen her couple o times bite her finger, making a short blood smear on one of her scrolls and pulling different kinds of weapons out of nowhere... What is this Jutsu called?--Boris Baran (talk) 04:12, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :You are probably thinking of: Generic Sealing Technique. Jacce | Talk | 04:49, May 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes. Thx. --Boris Baran (talk) 00:01, May 11, 2011 (UTC) only one phrase why tenten have only one phrase? well, sakura and temari have two.Tentenofthebashosen (talk) 00:07, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :What do you mean by phrase? '' ~ Fmakck© ''(Images | ) 00:35, May 26, 2011 (UTC) every character have a favourite phrase that comes with databook or something like that. (talk) 10:57, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :Because only one was given...--Cerez365™ 13:27, May 26, 2011 (UTC) the fan will she uses that fan at anime ?--Jumpjet (talk) 14:51, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :Only way to know is wait until the episode is released. —[[User talk:Fmakck|Fmakck]] (Images | ) 15:50, June 17, 2011 (UTC) wire strings Tenten actually used wire strings in the manga, not anime-only. I reread the chunin exam chapters and she was moving the mirrors with the strings. take away the "anime only" next to wire strings. Sammyfan98 (talk) 20:29, August 1, 2011 (UTC) blood prison does tenten appears in the 5th movie or not. :She hasn't been seen in any trailers so we don't know.--Cerez365™ 19:59, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Yes, Tenten seems to appear in Blood Prison if you look at the movie version of opening 9. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ciLGfDeZ48A Goten_ssj3 (talk) Weapons I was perusing chapter 73 and 74 adding to Tenten's weapon use in the series however I was unable to find names or information about three of the weapons in this frame: * the triangular looking chakram. * the weapon that looks like a swatsika (or shuriken o.O) * the double bladed dagger/ "two pronged fork" for lack of better terms. If anyone knows what they are, info would be greatly appreciated.--Cerez365™ 02:04, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :*The triangular-shaped blade is a type of katar, which falls under the broader category of a push dagger. :*The swastsika-like weapon is most likely just a variation of shuriken and should be listed as such, although it does appear to be inspired by the fictional form of a glaive. :*The twin pronged/forked dagger, although I'm familiar with from other manga and games, I'm not aware of its real-life counterpart, unless it's been developed from a hachiwara or a parrying dagger. :I hope that these descriptions help. Blackstar1 (talk) 15:16, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah, I found the bit on the Katara before, but I wasn't too sure about it especially because I couldn't find a Japanese name for it and assumed that the swatsika was at least a shuriken of sorts but i'm not so sure about the latter, because it could also be a "two pronged dagger" or a variant of a Sai.--Cerez365™ 15:34, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Dynamic Entry In what episode do we see her preforming this? Dueler65 (talk) 09:45, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :I guess episode 220, judging by its summary. Been a while since I watched it though. --kiadony --talk to me-- 10:14, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, I saw what you were talking about. But it doesn't seem like Dynamic Entry at all to me. She didn't shout the name or anything. To me, all it looked like was a surprise kick. Dueler65 (talk) 10:24, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Well I guess Dynamic Entry is just that, a surprise kick. Shouting isn't necessary >.> But I don't know, I wasn't the one who decided that Tenten used it. --kiadony --talk to me-- 10:39, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Intelligence Is it worth mentioning that Tenten is the smartest member of Team Guy? Going by stats, she has the highest intelligence. (Guy= 3, Neji= 3, Lee= 2, and Tenten= 3.5) --Ampm123 (talk) 22:20, August 22, 2011 (UTC)Ampm123 adevnture at sea arc can some please write her story in this arc. :It's all there.--Cerez365™ 12:22, November 14, 2011 (UTC) I meant in her article. please anybody. :I doubt anyone's going to want to do that.--Cerez365™ 23:39, November 14, 2011 (UTC) I want to but I don't know what to write. healing jutsu we can see her in the preview of the 237 episode (her episode) trying to heal something maybe a fish like Ino. should we add that to her jutsu section. :Let's wait until the episode is released. Jacce | Talk | 08:15, November 16, 2011 (UTC) The episode came out. can the jutsu be added? (talk) 06:38, November 25, 2011 (UTC) :Added it to her jutsus. Delete if you don't want it there. Joshbl56 06:55, November 25, 2011 (UTC) ::If she couldn't use the technique for the purpose it's supposed to serve, I don't think that counts as her using it. Mentioning that she tried to learn to use it but eventually failed in her article should be enough.--Cerez365™ 12:50, November 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Oops '^.^ I don't actually watch the anime so when someone says something like that I go ahead and assume it's ok. Sorry Joshbl56 16:47, November 25, 2011 (UTC) episode 237 when will her new episode come? :Next thursday. --Ilnarutoanime 10:28, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Tenten's Chakra Threads I know that everyone here has seen the current anime opening. But I've noticed that Tenten is using Chakra Threads on her weapons just like Chiyo's Manipulating Attack Blades? Can she use it or not? Please don't consider my question is silly one. Shakhmoot (talk) 18:42, January 2, 2012 (UTC) I'm taking this as a silly question. If we considered attacks that characters performed in the openings for techniques to add, there would be some crazy stuff in there, so no. o3o Skitts (talk) 19:13, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks so much for the explaining and it's good to take my question as a silly one. lol xDShakhmoot (talk) 20:26, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Tenten in the latest opening in the anime Within the latest opening, Tenten is shown along with her team mates after Gai lands awkwardly on his feet. When Tenten is in the spotlight, Tenten throws out a couple of weapons. If you look carefully, the weapons that she threw out are attached to chakra strings, instead of her usual wire strings. Could this be considered to be put in her Trivia? You could watch the opening on Youtube if my evidence is insufficient. Thanks, (talk) 19:08, January 30, 2012 (UTC)Micko :Given that the animators have creative license to do whatever they want in the openings (that's why we don't take stuff from there) I don't think it's necessary to mention.--Cerez365™ 01:08, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Bashosen I'm very confused. Suddendly, all the references to Asuma's Dust Cloud Technique being the thing that destroyed Kakuzu's mask have been changed to Tenten destroying it. Why is it? I thought we had all agreed that it was Asuma's technique what destroyed it. She even said HE destroyed it.--Kind-Hearted-One (talk) 19:07, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, that was me. I sometimes lurk at NarutoForums, and they have a thread where people post the Viz translation, and sometimes scan of pages to see how things were translated and sometimes to settle discussions. Since this was such a debated topic at the time, and the scan was pretty clear about Tenten doing it, I went ahead and changed it. Unless Viz made a major screw-up in the translation, I'm sorry and will revert those changes. Omnibender - Talk - 19:25, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Tenten and Byakugan (Fair warning, I still need to catch up on A LOT of Naruto Shippuden) Is it only in episode 61 of the original Naruto Anime (I don't know where it is in the manga, other than it was during Neji and Naruto fight) where it states that Tenten knows about the Byakugan's blind spot? Tenten says, quote, "Neji can see almost 360 degrees with his Byakugan." Was that in the manga, or was it a mistake in the anime? --Zoeywolfgrowl 17:35, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :Chapter 101 page 7. And please sign your posts. Jacce | Talk | 05:27, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ::It's unlikely that Tenten knew about the blind spot because that seems to be a secret they guard rather closely. Most people just seem to assume they have 360° vision. But you never know, maybe Neji told her, but it's really of little consequence either way.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:21, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, I rarely go on talk pages and forgot; It makes sense to me that Tenten would know about the blind spot because she trains with Neji. And the fact she said almost 360 degrees makes me think she knows... --Zoeywolfgrowl 17:35, July 27, 2012 (UTC) summoning technique How isn't it in her infobox?--Elveonora (talk) 21:45, July 29, 2012 (UTC) because she doesnt "summon" her ninja tools, she unseals them from the scrolls. read the Generic Sealing Technique page. also even the databook states that she doesnt summon them. (talk) 23:47, July 29, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan Naruto Shippuden Episode 237 says otherwise though "_" that's EXACTLY why I brought this up--Elveonora (talk) 00:18, July 30, 2012 (UTC) thats anime only. besides in the first databook article for her twin rising dragons it says she unseals them. the databook is the most cannon source regardless of what it says in the anime-only. i do think think it would be noteworthy in the trivia section. besides the anime has a long history of getting crap wrong, this is just one of many things they screwed up. (talk) 00:26, July 30, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan Yes, I know it's wrong. I can read that the article for her technique says "sealing technique" but since in the anime (even though it's wrong) she even does handseals for the summoning technique, so I though "to add it to her infobox with anime only" vs "a trivia/a mention in the anime-manga difference's animation errors and changes section"--Elveonora (talk) 00:44, July 30, 2012 (UTC) i still think it should only be trivia. i mean we didn't add sharingan to the infobox of sasori's hundred puppet army even though in the anime they are clearly shown with sharingan. (talk) 00:51, July 30, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan What's your opinion Cerez?--Elveonora (talk) 13:02, July 30, 2012 (UTC) I don't think it should be listed in her infobox, but I think it's valid to add a trivia note, explaining how the anime gets her abilities wrong. Omnibender - Talk - 01:05, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Can you add it Omni? No idea how to word it--Elveonora (talk) 04:29, July 31, 2012 (UTC) about her weapon the tekko just curious what episode she uses the tekko in?--Mikesec256 (talk) 16:41, August 29, 2012 (UTC) "Main supporting.... Really? Killer Bee, Gai, Darui etc. are what i call Main supporting characters. Tenten is a joke... Discuss-- :She's in the Konoha 11 thus a main supporting. End of.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:29, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Medical Ninjutsu shouldn't she have the Mystical Palm Technique (anime only) listed in her list? she did perform it, even if it did kill the fish. 06:32, February 14, 2013 (UTC) No, because she didn't manage to learn it properly. That's like listing me a professor of math just cause I know that 2+2=4--Elveonora (talk) 13:49, February 14, 2013 (UTC)